Bang, Kiri Depan!
by shota hunterz
Summary: Saat supir angkot jatuh cinta pada penumpangnya yang manis Drabble with Supir angkot! Akashi, Penumpang! Kuroko


Keramaian kota di siang hari beradu dengan terik matahari di jalan arteri. Akashi seijuro supir angkot emperor menepi di pinggir jalan bersama angkot kesayangan menunggu muatan. Beberapa kali ia berteriak sambil mengipasi lehernya yang gerah berkeringat. Kadang ia berharap yang sedang dikendarainya saat ini adalah Ferari merah yang biasa ia gunakan, dengan mesin pendingin dan kaca tertutup melindunginya dari polusi.

Tapi ia sadar, ia sedang dalam masa "Pelarian". Hidup susah, merakyat demi mereguk yang namanya kebebasan.

Ternyata hidup bebas yang ia impikan jauh dari ekspektasi. Dikiranya jauh dari orang tua dan fasilitas raja seperti biasanya, semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Menganggap remeh segala hal memang sudah sifat turunan keluarga Akashi.

Bang, Kiri Depan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akashi Seijuro X Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **.**

 **"Saya tak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fiksi ini"**

 **.**

 **Warn! AU, Yaoi, hvmv, bahasa nyeleneh, typo, perubahan peran character demi kelangsungan cerita.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah dua bulan ia hidup menjadi supir angkot. Awalnya iseng-iseng berhadiah. Ia berkumpul bersama supir angkot di warung mbak Aida Riko penjual nasi uduk primadona. Tabungannya sudah ia habiskan untuk mengontrak kamar kostan, kamar mandi di dalam dengan tambahan AC dan _wi fi_. Tak tanggung-tanggung ia bayar _cash_ untuk mengontrak dua tahun ke depan. Makannya ia mencari kerja untuk menyambung hidup. Tadinya ia ingin melamar ke _agency entertainment_ untuk jadi model, meskipun pasti wajahnya memenuhi kriteria dan tinggi badan mungkin masih bisa ditolelir, tapi ia cukup sadar diri. Penyamarannya pasti ketahuan. Menjadi supir angkot dengan bayaran tak seberapa, hanya cukup untuk makan di Abuba dan jajan di Starbuck Akashi sudah mengucap _Alhamdulilah_.

Orang-orang lalu lalang, Akashi malas berteriak takut haus melanda tenggorokannya. Ia tak biasa minum air botol dari pedagang asongan. Tenggorokannya mendadak iritasi. Di istananya ia biasa minum air langsung dari gunungnya. Air yang biasa ia minum, yang ada manis-manisnya gitu, sudah habis ia teguk hingga tetes terakhir. Ingin beli lagi tapi kantongnya masih kosong, mengingat ia belum dapat penumpang satu orang pun.

Pepatah "Orang sabar di sayang tuhan" memang benar adanya. Akashi yang sabar menunggu anugerah _Kamisama_ kini diberi ganjaran. Beberapa remaja - sepertinya mahasiswa, naik ke angkotnya. Duduk dengan mulut bergerak terus berbicara. Terutama pemuda berambut kuning yang duduk di dekat pintu angkot.

"Eh itu dosen sarap ya, masa makalahku udah sepuluh kali masih aja harus di revisi. Bingung deh, padahal aku udah menata ulang sesuai kemauannya" pemuda rambut kuning itu mengeluh sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya. Orang berkacamata di depannya menyahuti.

"Namanya juga anak sastra, tulis menulis seperti itu memang harus sempurna- _nodayo_ "

"Untung gue anak Teknik" lelaki besar beralis cabang ikut berucap sambil memainkan bola basket yang sedari tadi ia dekap.

"Tetep ajalah bikin makalah mah pasti!" Titan ungu pemakan _maibou_ di ujung terpaksa duduk merunduk, kepalanya sudah dua kali terantuk langit-langit angkot.

"Gua sih bodo amat, selama gua masih sekelas sama neng Kuroko masih ada kesempatan nyontek. Ya nggak?"

"Aomine-kun, aku laki-laki dan lagi berhenti mencontek, nanti kau tidak akan mandiri"

Akashi yang sedari tadi mengintip kegiatan mahasiswa berambut pelangi dengan orientasi seksual yang ternyata juga pelangi, mendadak terpaku pada seseorang berambut biru. Bukan, bukan biru buluk bertampang mesum dan madesu. Tapi lelaki - apa perempuan? Yang dipanggil 'neng' oleh pemuda buluk tadi. Siapa namanya? Neng Kuroko? Kuroko? Nama yang cantik. Secantik orangnya. Meskipun Akashi agak bingung, dimana letak ke' _kuro_ 'an anak itu.

Wajah pucat minim ekspresi, tapi sopan dan sepertinya bisa diandalkan, menyorot atensi seorang Akashi Seijuro. Mendadak _background_ bunga mawar berwarna pink muncul di balik tubuh Kuroko. Akashi terpaku menatap kaca spion.

Siapa gerangan yang menjadi pelita di tengah hari bolong ini? Sungguh indah hadiah yang diberikan _Kamisama_ karena hari ini Akashi belum mengeluh dan berucap kotor. Jika hadiahnya seperti ini, Akashi rela jadi orang alim dan berhenti memaki orang.

"Eh Kagami, tumben mau-mauan ngangkot- _nodayo_?" Sindiran dari pemuda rambut hijau ditimpali dengan gugup.

"E..eh? I.. Itu, yaa karena motor gue di bengkel. Emang kenapa? Lo gak suka?"

"Aku hanya bertanya- _nodayo_ "

"Terus mobil lo kemana? Bukannya paling anti ya naik angkot?"

"Mobilku di pake bapak"

"Dalih lu, bilang aja mau pulang bareng Kuroko."

"Kaya yang enggak aja"

"Berisik- _ssu_ , kalian pergi saja sana! Aku ingin berduaan dengan Kuroko-cchi" si kuning terang-terangan mendeklarasi ke hvmvannya.

Putri cantik bahan rebutan hanya terdiam sambil menyedot susu kocok vanila kesukaannya. Pemuda pendiam itu memiliki daya tarik kuat bagi setiap perempuan maupun lelaki Baik yang sudah belok maupun sudah sangat belok. Siapa gerangan tak terjerat mahasiswa jelmaan Cinderella? _Sasuga_ Akashi- _sama_ saja langsung jatuh cinta ditempat.

"Ahomine, bukannya anterin Momoi pulang malah ikut nimbrung disini- _ssu_ "

"Bomat! Yang penting sama neng Kuroko"

"Murasaki-cchi, kenapa naik angkot?"

"Lah saya mah emang gak punya kendaraan kan? Kalo gak nebeng ya ngangkot bareng Kuroko-chin"

Semuanya mendadak _envy_ , ingin juga jadi mahasiswa kere seperti Murasakibara supaya punya alasan untuk pulang-pergi bareng Kuroko. Meskipun sebenarnya mereka juga kere. Hanya dimodali kendaraan untuk mempermudah mobilitas.

Manik heterokromatik milik Akashi menelusuri setiap bagian Kuroko melalui kaca spion. Bagaimana caranya memandang, menanggapi pembicaraan teman-temannya, menyedot susu kocok, rambut yang terbawa angin, dan wajah pucatnya. Singkatnya, menguntit. Hingga mata biru itu bertubrukan dalam satu fasa, dan spion sebagai media. Tercekat adalah reaksi pertama Akashi. Hanya beberapa detik memang. Tadinya Akashi pikir anak itu merasakan pesonanya. Tapi seolah dijatuhkan dari langit ke dasar bumi, saat neng jelmaan Cinderella berkata tanpa emosi.

"Bang, kapan jalannya?"

Kalau dulu lampu merah berperan sebagai pencetus makian dan sumpah serapah keluar dari mulut Akashi yang busuk, tapi kini kata syukur justru menjadi refleks ucapnya. Lumayan 120 detik lebih lama bersama calon istri.

Mahasiswa pelangi juga sepertinya tak protes, toh berlama-lama dengan Kuroko memang tujuan utama mereka.

"Eh neng Kuroko udah makan belum?"

Aomine memotong ucapan Kuroko saat pemuda itu menjelaskan beberapa materi Geometri yang seharusnya sudah dikuasai mahasiswa arsitektur sepertinya - dan Aomine sejak mereka menjadi Maba. (Sejak masih jadi MAhasiswa BAru hingga sekarang jadi MAhasiswa BAngkotan) Tapi anak itu memang bebal. Sudah bebal, sok pintar dan tak mau diberi tahu. Kuroko ikut sebal, tapi riak wajahnya masih sama. Datar-unyu-gemesin.

"Berhenti memanggilku neng Aomine-kun, nanti orang lain salah paham"

"Emang kenapa kalau salah paham? Bukannya bagus _nodayo_? Kau kan memang cantik"

"Aku laki-laki Midorima-kun"

"Memangnya kenapa- _ssu_? Aku tetap meyukaimu kok Kurokocchi"

"Please ya, Kuroko itu sahabatan sama gua sejak baru brojol, semenjak hayat masih di kandung badan. Jadi kalau memang Kuroko mau pacaran, pantesnya sama gua, wong gua lebih tau luar dalemnya Kuroko" Kagami Taiga tak mau kalah, padahal saat SMA dia mengaku _straight_ garis keras.

"Korban _friendzone_ , kasian sekali kau Kagami- _chin_ "

"Ppfftt di tolak berapa kali lo sama Kuroko?"

"Diem lu Mahomine!"

"Kaya bukan maho aja lu, ngaca sono!"

"Sudah-sudah, jangan ribut terus. Kasian abang supir angkotnya keberisikan!"

Habis gelap tebitlah terang, sepertinya keberuntungan kali ini terjun bebas bertubi-tubi mengenai yang mulia Akashi- _sama_. Tuhan benar-benar sayang padanya. Akashi merasa Kuroko perhatian adanya. Ia terpesona _season_ dua.

Inisiatif, akashi menanggai

"Ah gak apa-apa kok neng"

"Nang neng nang neng siapa lo? Cuma gue yang boleh manggil Kuroko gua neng!" Aomine mndadak emosi, pasang tampang mode ngajak ribut level medium. Kalau tak ingat ada calon istri, mungkin akashi sudah melempar gunting ke wajah buluknya. Tapi ia sudah merasakan kasih sayang Tuhan saat ia bersabar tadi. Mungkin jika ia bersabar untuk kedua kalinya, pahala makin besar. Jadi Akashi meminta maaf sebagai jawaban. Bukan Akashi sekali. Tetapi buang harga diri fana demi kenikmatan kelak yang nyata tidak apa-apa kan?

"Aomine-kun, kau berlebihan!" Kuroko membela. Akashi mengangguk setuju dalam hati. "Iya neng, ini anak memang kurang ajar. Liat aja nanti abang siksa psikisnya pas kita jadian" – Akashi dengan niat buruknya dalam hati.

"Yaelah neng, gue kan sebel. Seenaknya manggil Kuroko gue yang cantik make nang neng segala"

"Kau juga menyebalkan dengan menyebutku neng!"

"Iyadeh, maafin akang ya neng"

"Tuh kan!"

120 detik habis, lampu sudah bertransformasi dari merah mejadi hijau. Akashi menginjak gas perlahan, meluncur di jalanan yang tak begitu padat. Beberapa calon penumpang melambaikan tangan berisyarat ingin naik. Namun Akashi menolak rezeki. Ia tak ingin jika neng Cinderellanya kepanasan dan kurang nyaman jika angkotnya padat penumpang. Padahal beberapa waktu lalu ia sangat butuh penumpang untuk membeli sebotol air mineral yang ada manis-manisnya gitu. Tapi sekarang ia rela-rela saja jika harus membeli air dari pedagang asongan, asalkan ada Kuroko disampingnya yang berperan sebagai pemanis alami.

Percakapan riuh rendah masih tedengar dari kursi penumpang. Membicarakan berbagai hal, dari mulai dosen galak, kamar mandi bau, makanan kantin yang tidak enak , tunggakan kost, hingga keluhan mengenai cucian yang kian menumpuk. Akashi heran juga, mereka lelaki tapi suka bergosip.

Kalau Akashi tidak salah dengar, mereka mahasiswa Universitas Seirin. Universitas negeri yang cukup bagus. Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan Akashi yang berkuliah di Oxford, mungkin tidak ada apa-apanya. Sudah ganteng, kaya, pintar pula. Sasuga Akashi-sama.

"Kurokocchi mau makan apa?" kembali ke topik masalah makan siang. Si kuning mengambil alih. Cinderella tampak berfikir, ia menggigit sedotan bekas susu kocok yang sudah kandas memenuhi rongga kerongkongannya.

"Apa saja deh"

"Kita makan di KFC saja yuk" ajakan si hitam buluk yang tadi menghina Akashi membuat sang emperor tertawa dalam hati. Dasar miskin, makan saja junk food. Katanya ingin mentraktir buat pujaan hati, modal saja tak punya, kelaut sana.

"Makan apa?"

"Rice box aja, murah kok sepuluh ribuan plus pajak mungkin jadi sebelas ribu. Terus ada kok minuman yang gocengan. Murah kan lumayan, bisa beli dua porsi" saran dari si titan ungu yang dari badannya saja sudah dipastikan tak cukup jika hanya makan dalam satu porsi. Semuanya tampak mempertimbangkan.

"Tapi tak enak- _nodayo_ dagingnya sedikit!"

"Utamakan kuantitas bukan kualitas, Midorima- _chin_. Ingat kita ini mahasiswa!" Murasakibara memberi wejangan seperti motivator dari channel sebelah yang maskotnya burung elang.

"Nasinya sedikit, lagian gua gak akan makan nasi, gua mau makan burger"

"Aku juga- _ssu_ "

"Lu ngikutin aja Kise"

"Aku memang sedang ingin makan burger- _ssu_ , Kagamicchi"

Akashi ngakak season dua. Ini anak tak bermodal sekali. Sudah junk food, nyari yang paling murah. Berani-beraninya melibatkan Kuroko tersesat dalam lingkaran setan berkedok mahasiswa kere. Tunggu abang sayang, nanti abang traktir di restoran mahal, sekalian aja restorannya abang beli buat neng tercinta.

Laskar pelangi terdiam beberapa saat. Mereka tampak menimang pendapat.

"Kalau gue terserah neng Kuroko"

"Yaudah deh gua juga sama"

"He'eum, gimana Kurokocchi aja- _ssu_ "

"Asal banyak, saya sih gak masalah dimanapun itu"

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain kan- _nodayo_?"

Keputusan final, semua ada ditangan Kuroko. Kuroko tak keberatan diberi beban untuk menentukan makan siang mereka kali ini.

"Bagaimana kalau masak saja? Kebetulan aku punya banyak bahan untuk memasak. Lebih bergizi dan sehat juga"

Semuanya tampak setuju. Akashi jadi _envy_ , ingin juga merasakan masakan neng Kuroko. Eh tapi nanti juga setelah nikah ia bisa mencicipi sepuasnya. Akashi menghibur diri dalam hati.

Memutar setir, belok ke kanan melewati komplek kost mahasiswa, Kuroko berbicara sedikit keras.

"Bang. Kiri depan!"

Kebahagiaan Akashi sirna, ia sedikit kecewa. Pemuda yang baru saja ia sukai beberapa menit lalu sudah harus turun dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Menginjak rem saat menepi ke trotoar. Kagami keluar paling duluan, diikuti teman-temannya yang masih saja berisik seperti gadis perawan. Kuroko keluar paling terakhir. Ia menyerahkan uang ongkosnya lewat pintu penumpang depan.

Agak lama Akashi membiarkan tangan pucat Kuroko mengambang di udara.

"Makasih ya neng Kuroko"

Mengambil uang dari genggaman halus pemuda biru itu, Akashi sengaja menempelkan tangannya ke tangan Kuroko. Modus.

Tersenyum (sok) manis sebelum akhirnya tancap gas dan kembali meluncur mencari nafkah. Meninggalkan Kuroko yang terbengong-bengong jika saja tak disadarkan oleh Kise yang merangkulnya dari belakang.

"Kurokocchi, kau kenapa- _ssu_? Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Ah tidak, aku hanya heran kenapa dia tau namaku ya?"

 **-Omake-**

Akashi sudah memutuskan, hari pertama ia bertemu Kuroko adalah hari pertamanya untuk kembali ke jalan yang benar. Meraih ponsel di _dashboard_ , ia menelfon ayahnya. Tangis haru terdengar beberapa menit di awal, akhirnya anaknya mau kembali.

Tapi syarat yang pemuda itu berikan cukup membuat ayahnya _shock_ terapi.

"Aku tidak mau kuliah di Oxford lagi. Tolong urus kepindahanku ke Universitas Seirin sekarang juga"

Teriakan beberapa gadis terdengar memekakkan telinga saat Kuroko baru saja masuk ke gerbang Universitas, di sampingnya seperti biasa Kagami dan Murasakibara bertugas sebagai _bodyguard_. Bukan, gadis itu bukan berteriak karena melihat Kuroko cs. Tapi seseorang yang berdiri sok keren di depan pintu Ferari merah. Membuka kacamata hitamnya saat Kuroko berhenti dan mengamati objek tontonan pagi ini. Oh siapa gerangan yang tersenyum _gentle_ ala pebisnis sukses sambil berjalan kearah Kuroko. Oh mata belang itu, ia merasa seperti pernah melihatnya.

"Halo, Kuroko. Kita bertemu lagi."

 **-Tamat-**

 **A/N: hola, shota hunterz kembali membawa fict. Tapi kali ini dari fandom sebelah xD ff pertama dari fandom Kurobasu huhu u.u gomenasai jika tak memuaskan, dan banyak kekurangan. Terlebih typo. Ya saya gak bisa menyangkal kelemahan saya yang satu ini ToT**

 **Etoo.. apa lagi ya? Saya blank berhubung ini sudah jam setengah dua pagi dan saya besok kerja jadi ini mata sudah lima watt /gananya xD**

 **Semoga kalian terhibur dengan fict gajelas ini, bye beee xD *lambai tangan***


End file.
